The present invention relates to A power amplifier module, and more particularly to a power amplifier module which can arrange a plurality of semiconductor chips in a vertically stacked manner while preventing them from coming into contact with each other and, at the same time, can strengthen a ground of an upper semiconductor chip.
As an example of a semiconductor module (semiconductor device) which mounts semiconductor chips in which active elements such as transistors are incorporated and chip parts in which passive elements such as resistors and capacitors are incorporated on a printed wiring board respectively, a hybrid module has been known (see Patent Reference 1, for example).
Further, a product which incorporates a plurality of semiconductor chips in a package has been known (see Patent Reference 2, for example).
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-58741 (Pages 5 and 6, FIG. 1)
[Patent Reference 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-110986 (left column on Page 7)